sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
William Dufris
William Dufris is an American voice actor. It was in London where Dufris began his audio career (radio plays, audio books, film/animation dubbing, language tapes). During this time, he had the privilege of sharing the microphone in a number of BBC Radio plays with Kathleen Turner, Sharon Gless, Stockard Channing, and Helena Bonham-Carter. Moreover, he worked with legendary director Dirk Maggs (of Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy fame) on his audio drama productions of Spider-Man (where he voiced the title role of Peter Parker), Judge Dredd, Voyage and An American Werewolf in London. He is best known as the original voice of Bob the Builder in the popular children’s show Bob The Builder for the US and Canada (series 1-9). He also voiced Rocky's best friend Elvis and Dougan the red walrus in the children's stop motion TV series Rocky and the Dodos for Cosgrove Hall and dubbed several anime films such as X, Appleseed and two of the Lupin III films. These experiences led Dufris to co-found the audio production company The Story Circle, Ltd in the UK. Upon returning to the United States, Dufris founded Mind’s Eye Productions and co-founded Rocky Coast Radio Theatre and The AudioComics Company, for which he has been producer, director, actor and engineer. For AudioComics he directed Starstruck, the first season of Horrorscopes, Titanium Rain, Honey West, and The Batsons for the AudioComics Kids line. He also directed Arigon Starr’s audio comedy Super Indian for Native Voices at the Autry in Los Angeles. Dufris has been nominated twelve times as an audio book finalist for the APA’s prestigious Audie Award (winning in 2012 - Best Non-Fiction), has garnered 24 Golden Earphones Awards through AudioFile Magazine, and was named by AudioFile as “One Of The Best Voices At The End Of The Century.” Dufris is on the Advisory Board of the National Audio Theatre Festivals, Inc. in addition to being a Norman Corwin Award Committee member. He was a guest instructor and performer at the 2005–2007 Audio Theatre Workshops, appearing in the world premiere works The Best Place to Grow Pumpkins, Rewind, Extra-Ordinary, and Histories. Publishers Weekly called his performance of Neal Stephenson's novel Anathem "a delight for the ears". Partial list of works As voice actor *''Angel Cop'' *''Appleseed'' *''Bob the Builder'' (US dub) *''Judge'' *''Lupin III'' (The Secret of Mamo and Goodbye Lady Liberty) *''New Dominion Tank Police'' *''Patlabor: The Movie'' *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' *''Rocky and the Dodos'' *''X'' *''Venus Wars'' As audiobook reader Tantor Media *The Destroyermen Series (written by Taylor Anderson): Into the Storm, Crusade, Maelstrom, Distant Thunders, Rising Tides, Firestorm, Iron Gray Sea *The Enduring Flame Series: The Phoenix Unchained, The Phoenix Endangered, The Phoenix Transformed *Holmes on the Range Series: Holmes on the Range, On the Wrong Track, The Black Dove, The Crack in the Lens, World's Greatest Sleuth! *The Imager Portfolio Series: Imager, Imager's Challenge, Imager's Intrigue, Scholar, Princeps, Untitled *Isaac Asimov's Robot Series: The Caves of Steel, The Naked Sun, The Robots of Dawn; *''A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court *''The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' *''All Other Nights'' *''Ask a Mexican'' *''Books'' *''The California Roll'' *''The Call'' *''Chariots of the Gods'' *''The Christmas Chronicles'' *''Company'' *''Containment'' *''Controlled Burn'' *''Dali & I'' *''Digging for the Truth'' *''The Disagreement'' *''The Dream of Perpetual Motion'' *''The Duel and Other Stories'' *''The End of Food'' *''Fever'' *''Fieldwork'' *''Fletch Won'' *''Flying Through Midnight'' *''Frozen'' *''The Futurist'' *''Golf My Own Damn Way'' *''The Good Psychologist'' *''Haze'' *''Herland'' *''Holy Water'' *''I'm Dying Up Here'' *''Ignore Everybody'' *''Ilustrado'' *''Johnny Got His Gun'' *''Killing Che'' *''The Last Days of Krypton'' *''Lord Vishnu's Love Handles'' *''Mad Dogs'' *''The Man with the Iron Heart'' *''The Many Deaths of the Firefly Brothers'' *''Me and a Guy Named Elvis'' *''Odyssey of the Gods'' *''Pandora's Legion'' *''Percival's Planet'' *''The Red Badge of Courage'' *''Replay'' *''Saint Patrick's Battalion'' *''The Shadowkiller'' *''The Sheriff of Yrnameer'' *''Snark'' *''Soul Catcher'' *''Stick to Drawing Comics, Monkey Brain!'' *''The Third Brother'' *''Time Bandit'' *''The Way to Win'' *''White Flag Down'' *''White Shadow'' *''The World to Come'' *''You Call the Shots'' Other titles *''Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' by Mark Twain *''Anathem'' by Neal Stephenson *''Cryptonomicon'' by Neal Stephenson *''The Ethical Assassin'' *''Shadowland (Straub novel)'' *''The Pendragon Adventure'' series *''Flappers and Philosophers'' by F. Scott Fitzgerald *''Danse Macabre (book)'' by Stephen King *''Woken Furies (book)'' by Richard K. Morgan *''Replay (book)'' by Ken Grimwood *''Old Man's War'' by John Scalzi *''Awaken Your Strongest Self (book) by Neil Fiore *''The Maltese Falcon (book) by Dashiell Hammett References External links * * Profile at AudioFile Magazine * http://www.tantor.com/NarratorDetail.asp?Narrator=Dufris_W Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors